herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scott McCall
|hobby = Playing Lacrosse Protecting Beacon Hills |goals = Cure his lycanthropy (formerly) Protect his love ones and Beacon Hills. |family =Rafael McCall (father) Melissa McCall (mother) Isaac Lahey (former foster brother) Roxie (pet dog; deceased) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Paragon/ Unwilling Big Good Heroic Monster}} Scott McCall is the son of Rafael and Melissa McCall and the main protagonist of the MTV series Teen Wolf. He is loosely based on Scott Howard, the protagonist of the 1985 film Teen Wolf. He was played by Tyler Posey. Origin Scott, at the beginning, was a kid with poor physical performance and asthma. One night his best friend "Stiles" Stilinski (his first real name is unknown, but later revealed to be Mieczyslaw), tells him that the police found a dead body in the woods, and he asks Scott to join him to find it. However, during the investigation Styles was caught by the sheriff (his dad), while Scott keeps going further into the woods to see the body. But somehow he is attacked by a wolf. His abilities increase without realizing and suddenly he is the captain of the lacrosse team. The same day he has his first transformation, and later attempts to cure his lycanthropy. Eventually, Scott accepts that he is a werewolf, and decides to be one of the protectors of Beacon Hills. With the help of his friends and allies, he stops supernatural threats of the town. Scott later becomes an Alpha Werewolf, one of the strongest wolf types, later leads his own pack call the McCall Pack, and becomes the protector of Beacon Hills. Biography Early life Scott was born in 1994 to Rafael McCall, a Federal Bureau of Investigations special agent, and Melissa McCall, a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. At a young age, Scott was afflicted with asthma, and it became worse as he got older. One night, Scott walked in on his parents fighting, with his drunk father grabbing his wrist, but Scott pulled back. Scott was accidently pushed down the stairs, being knocked unconscious for twenty seconds or so. Melissa threw Rafael out her home, with him becoming so ashamed, he left his wife and son out of grief. Thought Scott spent time, and moved in with his father, he eventually moved in with his mother. Rafael discontinued his contact with his family, moved to San Francisco, and spent much of his time working for the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Scott became to resent his father for doing so, but eventually let it go by high school. When he was young, Scott was walking his dog when they were attacked by a rabid Doberman, causing Scott to have a severe asthma attack. Scott was sent to the hospital, but his dog died of her injuries, something he repressed or was repressed by the Dread Doctors. In 2012, Scott would remember the event when reading The Dread Doctors, a tool used to see if the doctors did anything to him. Scott saw his mother work hard to raise him, and so he decided to take a job as veterinary technician at Dr. Alan Deaton's animal clinic. At Beacon Hills High School, he joined the lacrosse team with his best friend, Stiles Stilinski. Despite joining the team, the two rarely played a game due to their lack of athletic prowess. Teen Wolf Relationships Allison Argent: He was deeply in love with Alison, and they are tragic lovers. She was his girlfriend and he has "never loved anybody else." She died in his arms after being stabbed by an Oni. Melissa McCall: She is Scott's mom, they keep a good relationship open and trustfully. Stiles Stilinski: He´s Scott best friend since childhood and sidekick. He helped Scott through the beginning of being a werewolf and Scott does everything he can to destroy the Nogitsune which was using/tormenting Stiles. They treat each other like brothers. Derek Hale: Derek has been Scott's enemy, ally, master, and is brother-like. Derek often treats Scott like a little brother, which is sometimes given back, but he has also been Scott's enemy in some cases and he has been a mentor to Scott since he has teach him the basics about controlling "the wolf". Jackson Whittemore: He feels some rivalry against him, since Scott became a werewolf he became better than him, there is born some kind of rivalry between them two. [[Liam Dunbar|'Liam Dunbar']]: 'Scott had turned him into a werewolf, he is like a brother to Scott, and is the one to turn him back to normal after becoming a Berserker. [[Kira Yukimura|'Kira Yukimura]]:' She is Scott's new girlfriend. They start to date in season 3B and have their first kiss in season 4. 'Dr. Alan Deaton: He is Scott's boss and is also a mentor and father figure to him Personality Very driven, with an indomitable will. He is extremely selfless and always thinks about others before himself. Powers and Abilities Lycanthropy: As being bitten by a werewolf, Scott can transform and use the abilities as a werewolf. He can switch to his human and werewolf form at will. This also cures him from asthma. *'Enhanced Strength': Scott has superhuman strength than other beta wolves such as Isaac and Erica (perhaps not stronger than Boyd), it is shown he could easily defeat both at the same time, it is even above the average on beta wolves. *'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Scott has incredible speed, he can jump, climb and react faster than beta wolves. *'Heightened Senses': He has high senses that enables him to see, hear and smell better. *'Accelerated Healing': Scott can heal quickly from most injuries. *'Pain Transference': Scott can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures. *'Memory Transference': Scott can transfer memories by inserting his claws into nape of an individual's neck. Gallery Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 12 Lunar Ellipse Tyler Posey Scott McCall Alpha.jpg Scott4.png 1 - Scott left.jpg Scott1.jpg 53-scott-using-alpha-eyes-to-find-kira-1024x575.jpg 2_group.jpg|Scott helping Erica with Allison and Stiles. Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_10_Monstrous_Scott_full_face_change.png Scott_mccall_riders_on_the_storm.jpg Smccallheadshot-original.jpg Trivia *Appeared in all six seasons, and is the only character to appear in all episodes. *His greatest fear is becoming a monster like Peter Hale and Deucalion. *Scott was the most valuable target on the Deadpool hit-list, being priced at $25 million dollars. Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Paragon Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teen Wolf Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Healers Category:Leaders Category:Big Good Category:Self-Aware Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Animals Category:Horror Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Pure Good Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Rivals Category:Rescuers Category:Neutral Good Category:Lethal Category:Bond Protector Category:Strategists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Revived Category:Charismatic